falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sir Claude D. Calderwood, Esquire
Put two blank lines between the last guy's signature and your text. Makes it look less clusterfuck. Thanks, bros. Do we have any one to do the actual coding? ~Anon What would we need? ~Anon2 Brit here to do the voice. Only have a skype headset, so the audio may need tweaks if anyone knows audio editing. Just need the lines, and method of file delivery... ~Sctrlng I'm the guy who's been writing a bunch of lines.....I guess I'll keep doing that. We also need a poll or something for Gay Voice vs. Sinister Voice, unless the guy who did the models starts coding, steps up as the mastermind, and makes a decision. ~Lines-Writing Anon Give me a line, not necessarily anything that'll actually be used, to try in both voices. Then pick and choose and evaluate my microphone quality. ~Sctrlng All right, let's go with the one that was actually made better by a "fix'd", since that in itself is such a momentous occasion: "Ah, battle strategy! Capital idea! So long as there is no mention of those dreadful red jackets.." ~LWA While I love the line, can we try one a little longer? Gives me more room to flesh out the voice and give you a better idea of the full spectrum of his character. I'm trying it in all sorts of different voices just in case there's a better one we haven't talked about. ~Sctrlng My two cents: The quest is simply to dress the gentleman in proper clothing. From a Italian suit (Defended by a zillion Supermutants etc), to monocle, Stave, Shoes etc etc. All of them are very difficult to get as you have to fight your way through hordes of Enclave/Supermutants etc. While perhaps the Stave has to be purchased by some scavenger in the middle of nowhere, whom you have to locate through various tips/notes etc. Fuck year, this mod is the shit. ~Some Dude Words and stuff and mods and weee some more pics. ~Majic Mijit Are you open to suggestions? ~Some Dude Sctrlng: If you're looking for a longer line, the one that got posted in the main article while I was out seems long enough. ~LWA Sir Calderwood needs his own spinoff game. And TV series. Does Claude has a definitive lair/home/nest yet? the Metro tunnel furnished idea seemed good enough, ~Anon He needs to somehow grow facial hair, in the shape of a large moustache A mustache? I can totally do a mustache. Gimme a bit. ~ Love, Majic Mijit Oh god, I don't care how long it takes, to see him animated and talking will be fucking glorious. ~Anon Did he ripped off the right arm of the suit to sewn it to the left so it can cover his entire arm? that is a remarkable ability and patience for a deathclaw, with hands like these. ~Anon I was thinking we could do a progressive patchwork, the more suits you bring him, the more complete his suit becomes sort of thing, then once he's happy with it and willing to venture back outside he'd join you as a companion for a rollicking good time. Anyway, gotta head off to work (will take mustaches with me), when I get back i'll start working on something more final, well, have fun chaps. ~Majic Mijit I added the "Distinguished" perk to the main article, since it was my idea and I'm shameless, and also because people liked it. Also, I had another idea. If you try to give him Eulogy's Suit, he turns hostile and kills you. I love Eulogy's Suit, but I don't think Sir Calderwood would approve of it. "Why, sir/madam, I '''am' offended. To think you could see a being of such high class in a garment so horrendously tacky! I do not think even a bottom-rung ruffian such as yourself could possibly have tastes simply that poor. I believe you're trying to pawn this abomination off on me! Well, I shan't take this laying down. Have at you!"'' Oh, and on the subject of his voice, I think "Drive-By Argument" guy's voice suits him now that I remember what it sounds like. I'll see if I can find it and post a clip or something. ~LWA, also known as TheCuza (People are going to see it in the history anyway.) Another quest: (Upon hearing your pip-boys radio) Ahh! Music! So long since I've heard any of the good ol' Ludwig van. But sadly, all I have are these large disks that, according to the gentleman that sold me them, contain the music I oh-so carve to hear. But, you see chaps, I need the device called a gram-o-phone to play them. Fetch me one, for a nice compensation? Or something like that. ~Anon I say, the abandoned Mansion from Point Lookout is perfect for Sir Calderwood, my dear friends, even if its just the outside carcass. ~Anon I was thinking Tenpenny Tower, in the area between the gate and the front door, or if you're talking about where you first run into him, it would probably be outside a metro that's not used for any quest or anything. When the quest starts, if you want to get him the Apmano for the Distinguished perk, you'd venture into the metro and find like 5-7 Reavers feeding on the corpse of a Monopoly Guy-looking fellow, have your epic battle with them, and take the suit off the body as your prize, with a second one in a suitcase next to him for you to wear. If you ask him "Where would I get a fancy suit like that around here?" he would give you the quest marker. "Why, right here my good fellow/my dear. In my jaunt through this wretched tunnel you see before us, I noticed a rather distinguished gentleman in a very lovely Gordo Apmano vintage tuxedo. Had he been living, I would have asked him if he had a spare one in his suitcase. I was about to take a look for myself when several gravely emaciated fellows came barging - rather rudely, I might add - out of the shadows and accosted me. Well, I couldn't exactly launch a counter-assault with my indecency, so I fled from them. If you spot them, give them a rousing what-for from me, won't you?" ~TheCuza How about an alternate use for the Quest suit, like giving it to tenpenny? ~Anon Who keeps Tenpenny alive? But, an alternate use for the suit would be nice. Tenpenny could work, or you could run into an Enclave squad after picking up the suit who want to use it as bait to catch Sir Calderwood and put him back in his tank for study. You can give it to them or pass a speech check and sell it to them for either the same price (1000 caps) or twice the price (2000 caps) of what Sir Calderwood was offering. This is obviously the bad karma route (giving or selling it to Claude being the good karma route). When you leave the metro and go back outside, you will find the Enclave squad with Sir Calderwood in a Deathclaw cage, awaiting Vertibird pickup. You can then kill them and save Sir Calderwood for a bit of good karma to redeem yourself and get him as a follower, but he will already be wearing the suit (having fell for the trap) so you can't scam his 1000 caps off of him. ~TheCuza I've got some coworkers on board if we need any serious additional texturing/modeling work done. I haven't updated or worked on the model itself over the past week, instead i've been sorting out the rigging, as well as the importation/exportation pipeline of assets to and from the game itself. Once the technical shit is out of the way, we can actually focus on doing something creative. Also, pic just to let you guys know shits still happening. ~Majic Mijit This may be the greatest thing in the history of ever. Any idea on how long it'll take before it's completed? I'd imagine it's still going to be a while, but it'll be worth the wait. ~Captain Funnypants I just thought of something that doesn't necessarily have to be a part of this mod, but it could be, and it would be a piss-easy way to make caps. Have a guy somewhere. Citadel, Underworld, Rivet City, wherever (just not Megaton so he can't be blown up). This man will buy armor from you, paying you 10x the amount of DR points the armor has (a fully-repaired suit of Power Armor would get you 400 caps for 40 DR). In fact, he's very interested in the DR of armor, going so far as to ask about it... "DR?" Think about it, and I'm sure the rest of his lines (and even some of your own character's) will come to you. ~TheCuza How about the Statesman Hotel for his initial location? He'd only appear after completing Reilly's Rangers to avoid confusion and possibly Ranger death, but if asked if he knows where you can get him a nice suit, he mentions the Apmani on the roof. However, the elevator is broken again (he accidentally the whole elevator while taking it down to the ground floor). So you have to once again fight your way up through the hospital and across to the hotel (everything will have respawned with interest) and make your way up to the roof, where you find Monopoly Guy's corpse next to a suitcase (which contains a spare Apmani for you to wear). Taking either or both suits will cause a Behemoth (Hell, make it two or three) to spawn behind you. Killing them will trigger the previously suggested Enclave troop to appear and run up to you, giving you your Karma choices. Evil: Sell suit to Enclave for double the price. Rescuing Calderwood provides no good Karma and it may as well be mandatory because nobody is not going to do this. Neutral: Sell suit to sir Calderwood. Good: Give suit to Sir Calderwood for free. Either way, you can still request the Distinguished perk as long as the Apmani gets to him. After the quest he will either join you, or go to Tenpenny Tower and hang around in the outside area (like where the security sleeps, trains, etc.) if you already have a follower. Sound good, bros? ~TheCuza just an idea, but why not have it possible for a third party to be involved, and have a cult that is wildly obsessed with this deathclaw, allowing you to sell the suits to them for a much higher profit then to Calderwood. If you sell the Apmani to them, Calderwood goes insane, attacks the cult, and in the process, his helmet is damaged, presenting you with the choice to repair it (X science and repair skill needed) or take it off, letting him go back to being a normal deathclaw who then attacks you on sight. just a though, gents. Derp. I suggested that already in the form of an Enclave troop who wants to reclaim their runaway experiment and want to use the suit as bait for a trap. You can then kill them and rescue Calderwood (who is wearing the suit so you can't sell it to him as well) if you still want him as a follower. Or did you not count the player as a party and suggest a third option for the player instead? ~TheCuza I meant as a third option for the player. There's the enclave, Sir Calderwood, and then this cult, who I can't think of a name for at the moment. speaking of this mod, how's it coming along? I am hopeful this'll come to fruition. -Derp- I'm trying to think of something with the initials M.A.D. to make a Dr. Claw reference, but nothing comes to mind. They could be based off of /v/, though, for the lulz. ~TheCuza I'd say that Calderwood/Cult/Enclave is a good setup, giving the quest Good/Neutral/Evil results respectively. If there's anyway I can help, be it ideas, voice work, playtesting, whatever, let me know. ~Keotalf Don't know if anyone still cares about this dear old chap, but the Enclave troop needs a bit of personality. Out of the group of 3-5 soldiers, I suggest that: * The leader of the squad talks and acts like the Soldier from TF2. * Another guy's helmet is busted, making his voice cut in and out and making him talk like Arakune. Also the cult could be based off of /v/ and want to troll the Church of Atom by using Sir Calderwood to attack them. ~TheCuza